To Change One's Mind
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: When the pureblood Hiou Shizuka killed Zero's family and bit him, he was saved by Kaname Kuran. That one event would change everything that happens later. And Zero and Kaname's relationship. KaZe, yaoi, MxM, Major rewrite of Vampire Knight. On Temporary Hiatus (Of all Yaoi fanfictions).
1. Intro: White, Red, and Memories

_Okay I'm back. My summer vacation is almost over. I'm slightly depressed because of that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. It's my first ever Vampire Knight Fanfiction. I wrote one before, where Zero and Ichiru had a little sister who was born a vampire, but it didn't get that far. Anyways I hope you enjoy and review this._

_Importent__ notice: The title To Change One's Mind, comes from BadButt94, so thank you BadButt94 for the title I wouldn't have come up with it on my own._

_Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to respected owners._

* * *

White, pure white. It fell from the sky. The boy could only stare helplessly at the raging fire. his lilac colored eyes held tears in them. A woman with long silver hair held onto him. "So beautiful." She said.

The child could only watch in fear as fangs appeared. _'Monster... a monster in Human form.' _He thought. He screamed in agony as the fangs were buried into his skin. He could feel himself fading quickly. Black started to crawl into his vision, and he felt weak.

Then the woman suddenly pulled off of him. The child stared up at her face. Red was smeared around her mouth. The boy just lay there as the woman got up. He was dimly aware of other monsters suddenly appearing. He heard screams suddenly. He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them.

A boy only a few years older then him had his hand through one of the monsters. Pure white was splashed with red. The older boy pulled his hand out, as the monster turned to dust. He licked some of the blood off, his eyes like that woman's. _'So he's a monster too.' _The younger boy thought. The older boy walked over to him. He felt arms pick him up, and he felt warmth fill his body. He was no longer able to keep his eyes open, so he let blissful sleep take hold.

When he awoke it was in front of a house. His savior knocked on the door. It opened, and a man appeared. "Ah Kaname come in!" A loud cheerful voice said. The child winced, letting out a distressed noise, and burying himself further towards the warmth that his savior emitted. The man quieted down, when he noticed the child in Kaname's arms. "Is that...?" His savior Kaname nodded. The man let them in, and quickly headed upstairs. Kaname put the boy down on the couch. He was about to get up when a whine came from the child's throat. Kaname gently threaded his hand through the boy's silver locks. "Everything is going to be alright Zero." Kaname told him. That's right, his name is Zero... Zero Kiryu.

It wasn't long before the cheerful man returned. In his hands was a first aid box. The man pulled out various instruments, and was about to touch Zero, but the silverette whined pulling himself towards Kaname. The man looked distress, and looked towards the brunette for help. Kaname sighed, taking everything from the man's hands. "How about you go get us some hot chocolate Kaien?" Kaname suggested. The man Kaien nodded. He got up, heading to the kitchen.

Kaname gently began to clean the wound, and Zero only whimpered, not trying to move away from his savior. Soon Kaien returned with three steaming cups of hot chocolate. He place them gently on the glass top of the coffee table. It wasn't long before Kaname had the wound cleaned, and was wrapping a bandage around Zero's neck. Kaien smiled softly as he stared at how caring and gentle Kaname was. He had only seen the brunette like this with Yuki, his adopted daughter.

Kaname soon had the bandage wrapped around Zero's pale neck. Zero had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of it, and Kaname placed Zero's head on his lap gently. He threaded his hand through the silverette's hair. "Yuki's asleep right now. She was wondering where you were." Kaien told him. Kaname looked up from staring at Zero. A small smile on his face at the mention of Yuki. He had saved her too, but Kaname had reasons for that. Zero however, he hadn't anticipated saving him. In fact, he should have just allowed the event to play out. That way Zero would be the knight that protects Yuki. Yet when he heard the silverette scream he couldn't do it.

Kaien noticed the barley noticeable frown that was on Kaname's face. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Did you anticipate you saving Zero?" He questioned. "No, I was actually going to have it play out, so that when Zero got here, he would have a hatred towards all vampires, especially purebloods." He told Kaien. He kept threading his fingers through Zero's hair not even realizing he was doing it. He got up, gently placing Zero on to the couch. "I'll be back later to check up on Zero, and visit with Yuki." Kaname told Kaien, who only nodded.

**-Time Skip-**

When Kaname returned next, a week had passed. He knocked on the front door of Kaien's house, and the door was answered by Yuki. She smiled at Kaname, and the brunette couldn't help but smile too. When he entered however, he found that Zero wasn't around. A frown marred his face. He looked towards Kaien who had a worried expression on his face. "Kaname, I need to talk to you in the kitchen alone." Kaien told him. Kaname nodded. He patted Yuki's head, causing her too smile up at him. He then walked into the kitchen following Kaien.

Worry started to bubble up in him, and Kaname was sure that it was about Zero. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Kaien frowned even more. "Zero has been refusing to eat, and been having nightmares of that event a week ago. He hasn't talked, and growls when anyone tries to approach him." Kaien told him. Kaname nodded. He knew where this was going. "I just made some soup. I know that you wanted to visit with Yuki, but I was wondering if you could go take this to Zero and get him to eat."

Kaname nodded, grabbing the tray from Kaien's hands. He was lead up the stairs to Zero's room. When he entered, he found Zero leaning against the corner of the bed. When Kaname first approached Zero growled. Kaname stayed his ground, staring at Zero. "Zero it's Kaname." The brunette said. Zero eyes which seemed glassy and lifeless suddenly lit up. His whole body relaxed, and Kaname approached Zero once again. The silverette let him, and Kaname set the tray on the nightstand. He then sat on the bed. The next thing he knew, Zero was crawling into his lap. He gripped Kaname's shirt, and buried himself closer to the warmth that he came to know from his savior.

Kaname shocked for a few seconds, began to run his hand through Zero's silver hair. "You need to eat Zero." Kaname told him. The silverette only pulled away. His lilac colored eyes stared into Kaname's brownish, red ones. Kaname grabbed the tray, and picked the spoon up. Zero opened his mouth, and Kaname smiled gently. He began to feed Zero. When the soup was half way gone, Zero shook his head. The brunette placed the spoon down, and put the tray back on the nightstand. Zero yawned, and slowly drifted to sleep. Before he did, he said something that caused Kaname some surprise, and to smile. "Kaname."

Kaname gently placed the silverette down, and tucked him in. He then got up, and headed for the living room. Yuki was asleep on the couch, and Kaname smiled. Kaien walked in, and had a questioning look on his face. "He ate." Kaname said simply. Kaine looked at him, a knowing smile on his face. "I think he's become attached to you Kaname." He stated. Kaname didn't say anything. In truth he was becoming attached to the boy. Kaname was sure he would be the knight to protect Yuki, but he had to mess up. Now he wasn't sure what to do. Kaname gently picked Yuki up, and brought her to her room. He tucked her in. He was about to thread his hand through her hair, but he pulled back.

He left the room heading downstairs. He grabbed his jacket. "I have somethings to do, but I'll come back to visit as soon as I can." He told Kaien. The cheerful man nodded, and his face became serious. "What are we going to do about Zero?" He questioned. Kaname didn't say anything. When the school that Kaien wanted was complete, he would have Zero move to the Night Class. He didn't want anything bad to happen. Especially if the silverette began to thirst for human blood. Kaname felt his heart clench when he thought of Zero being killed by Hunters.

**-Time Skip-**

When Kaname next returned a month had passed. When he knocked on the door it was answered by an excited brunette. Yuki hugged him, and Kaname returned it. Yuki lead him to the living room. Kaname sat down, and Yuki began to talk excitedly. Kaname listened, when suddenly he heard rushing feet coming down the stairs. Kaname only had a minute to brace himself, before a silver haired boy lunched himself at Kaname, enveloping him in a hug.

Kaname blinked in surprise. Beside him Yuki was giggling. "Kaname!" Zero said in excitement. Kaname only stared in confusion. Zero looked towards Yuki, wondering why she was laughing. Yuki on the other hand was smiling. She wasn't jealous. She knew that Kaname had saved Zero, like he had saved Yuki. Yuki however knew that unlike her, Zero was bitten by a pureblood. She accepted that Kaname and Zero would be close. Zero didn't know it, but he would someday become a level D vampire. That didn't scare her, because Yuki and Zero had grown close. They were brother and sister. They were connected by one person who had saved both of them.

Zero sighed in contentment, and began to drift asleep. He had been asking Kaien when Kaname was coming back. It had shocked the cheerful man to hear Zero talk for the first time, and Zero chuckled at the look that was on Kaien's face. Kaname on the other hand felt warmth begin to thaw the ice around his heart. "Zero has been asking about you for a while." She explained. Kaname raised his eyebrows. He wasn't really surprised by that. More he was surprised by Yuki only laughing. He though she would be jealous.

Seeing the look, Yuki only smiled. "Don't worry. You've saved both of us. And I know that Zero will need you more then me." She said. Kaname could only look ion amazement at Yuki. She was somebody who was generous. They talked animatedly. Soon it was time for Kaname to leave. The sun was just starting to peek up in the east, and Kaname sighed as he got up. Yuki had fallen asleep sometime ago, and so he gently placed Zero down next to her. He didn't want to admit it, but they were his two precious people. He said good by to Kaien, and exited the house.

**-Time Skip-**

Four years passed, and Kaname kept on visiting them. He was glad to talk to Yuki, and Zero and he watched as the silverette changed little by little. When other vampires started to appear, Kaname began to watch the silverette grow more and more agitated. He had a hatred for vampires, and Kaname seemed to be the only one he actually liked. Zero also learned that Kaname was a pureblood vampire. He could already guess that.

It didn't bother the silverette, because he knew that Kaname would protect him. Zero sometimes scoffed at that. He could handle himself, but when he said that it led to a huge fight. Zero said somethings, and Kaname left. By left he meant for a bit. When Kaname returned, Zero had headed to the Moon Dorm, and waited. He had accidentally fallen asleep, even though he was around leeches as he like to call them.

Kaname was surprised by that, but it brought a smile to his face. Soon fours years had passed, and Zero was a prefect along with Yuki. He put on a mask, and only acted himself around Kaname and his adopted sister Yuki. Many of the noble vampires thought Zero was disrespectful, not known how Zero truly treated there precious pureblood. Things seemed to be going normal, and Kaname reset the chess board. Then one fateful night, an event that would forever change the silverette happened.


	2. Chapter One: Fateful Night

_Okay so this is the improved chapter One, BadButt94 helped me out with it, and I hope you guys appreciate it. Anyways please, review and tell me what you think. I'm still think of what to do for Chapter 2 but don't worry I will post it soon_

**-Line Break-**

The sun was starting to set as Zero and Yuki stood in front of the large wall that separated the Moon Dorm. The Day Class girls were screaming and shouting for their beloved Night Class, and Zero was five seconds away from yelling at them. It was then that the gate opened and the Night Class starts coming out. Zero looks over and nearly drops due to the girls being lined up in an orderly fashion. Annoyed, Zero doesn't realize that Kaname is watching him. Secretly, he smiles before walking over to Yuki.

"How are you today Yuki?" He questions.

Yuki smiles up at the pureblood._ 'Kaname-senpai is trying to get Zero jealous again.'_ She thought.

She knew how the pureblood acted and found it funny when the silverette reacted to this.

"I'm fine Kaname-senpai." She said.

This was the routine for a while, and Yuki found it adorable when Zero acted up because of it. And, just as predicted, both of them felt the silverette's glare being directed at Kaname. Zero had just about had enough and seeing the pureblood greet Yuki first made him annoyed. He glared at Kaname as he stormed over there.

"Kuran, shouldn't you be going to class?" He questioned.

Kaname's eyes twinkled with amusement before putting on his mask. "Of course, Mr. Prefect. Tell the Headmaster I'll be visiting later." He said. Kaname then leaned forward and whispered something into Zero's ear. "Also, I can't wait to visit with you, Zero." Zero shuddered, as he felt blood rush to his cheeks.

He took a moment to compose himself. Zero was going to shout at Kaname, but the stupid pureblood was already walking with the other Night Class students. He was going to let the girls watch them until he heard a whispering in the crowd. Thanks to his superhuman hearing Zero could hear everything perfectly.

"Oh my god! Did you see how those two acted?" One girl shrieked quietly.

"Yeah. I wonder who's seme and whose uke? I bet you the uke is Zero." The other girl giggled.

"You're right. I mean that bad boy attitude of his probably drops when he's around Kaname-senpai." The first girl giggled.

Zero felt his eye brow twitch in annoyance and another blush coming.

"Alright, get the hell back to your dorms!" He shouted and the Day Class girls quickly dispersed.

Zero sighed, and told Yuki he was going to see Lily. Yuki only nodded, and Zero didn't notice the amusement that was in her eyes, or the camera that she had hiding behind her back.

-Line Break-

The Night Class sat in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. Aidou was complaining to Kain about Zero's behavior towards his beloved pureblood.

"That Hunter has some nerve saying that to Kaname-Sama. He should be showing respect." Aidou huffed.

In his anger, Aidou didn't realize that Kaname was listening. "Don't do anything to Kiryu-kun, Aidou. If I find that you so much as touched him, I will punish you." The pureblood ordered. His eyes narrowing, causing the blond noble to shiver.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Zero was busy tending to Lily. He sighed as he thought silently of an infuriating pureblood; who also happens to be his savior by the name of Kaname Kuran. He could admit he was jealous of Yuki; the main person stealing all of Kaname's attention. And, he also knew how childish it was to be jealous. But he couldn't really help it. He sighed again when suddenly a sharp pain shot through his throat. He coughed as he gripped his throat. His fingers cut into his skin. The pain was unbearable and Zero wasn't sure how this was happening.

Suddenly, a very sharp stab pain raced through his body and his eyes changed to a glowing crimson color. The sun was slowly starting to set and Zero felt an unnatural thirst. He didn't know what he wanted, but he did know that he was thirsty and his mind was fogged by a need to drink something. Zero tried to resist, but he couldn't stop it. His last coherent thought was that he hoped both Kaname and Yuki would forgive him.

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**…**_

Yuki was patrolling the school. She didn't know where Zero was but she had a bad feeling crawling up her spine. Dark grey storm clouds were gathering outside; making her believe that it would be raining heavily soon. The Night Class was going to have to run, if they didn't want to get soaked. Yuki sighed when suddenly she felt an ominous aura. She suddenly looked away from the window and was met with the crimson eyes of Zero.

Automatically, her hands went to the Artemis Rod she had by her side. Before she could even react, Zero lunged at her. She struggled in his grasp but to no avail. She hoped that Kaname was nearby. She knew that the pureblood wanted Zero to drink from him when he awoke. So, having the pure blood near would be Zero's best chance at survival. Suddenly, she felt a nail go down the side of her neck and blood pooled from the thin cut. She gasped when she felt Zero's tongue wipe it away. She suddenly felt teasing fangs on her neck. They hadn't broke the skin yet and Yuki found she was glad for that. Her mind was driving to the event that happened where Kaname saved her.

Zero keep licking at the wound before suddenly stopping. His crimson eyes turned to see the figure of the pureblood. Kaname's eyes were red and glowed. Yuki watched as Kaname smirked at the ex-human and vanished. Zero chased after him and Yuki also.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Kaname had smelt when Yuki's blood was spilled and cursed under his breath. After he gave orders for Takuma to control the Night Class, he sped away quickly. Luckily, he arrived right on time before the silverette could do any more damage. He taunted Zero and then disappeared, causing the ex-human to follow after.

Bringing them to their current position. They were in his room, in the Moon Dorms, and Kaname was pressed against the wall. The silverette was currently drinking from him and Kaname just let him; rubbing his hands through Zero's hair. He sighed after finally Zero pulled back. The silverette's emotions were all over the place. Agony shone in his eyes as he quickly got up. Before he could escaped, Kaname quickly grabbed his arm. Zero struggled before the pureblood used his powers to knock the ex-human out.

He then laid Zero on his bed and headed to see Cross. When he arrived there, Kaien was already up. He had a serious look on his face.

"I already know why your here. It's about Zero isn't it?" Kaien said.

Kaname nodded. "I want to request that you move Zero to the Night Class. He is a danger to himself and those around him. And my blood will stop him from falling to level E."

Kaien's face was grim. Thinking it over carefully, Kaien sighed deeply. "I'll do the paperwork tonight. Hopefully Zero won't hate us too much. How is Yuki?" He asked.

Kaname sighed also. The ex-human was going to be pissed, for a lack of a better word. He then informed Cross that his adopted daughter is fine and that there is nothing to worry about. When Kaien nodded at his words, Kaname sped away. Cross, however, got ready to do the paperwork. He also sent a letter to Yagari, since he would be coming over as a teacher. He hoped that Kaname would be able to take care of Zero. He sighed as he looked out of the window as it began to rain.

He knew what his adopted son was like and also knew that he would either kill himself or runaway. In either case, Kaname wouldn't allow him. Kaien found himself wishing that everything could go back to the way it used to be. Back when everything was simple. He went back to writing; trying to ignore the bad feeling of the coming events.

**…**

**…**

**…**

When Zero awoke, the sun had started to set. He sighed, getting up from bed and freezing as he realized he wasn't in his room. It was then that the events of last night rushed into his head and he felt like he wanted to vomit. Zero prayed that Yuki was okay. As he suppressed his urge to vomit, he heard the door open and was surprised to see Kaname come in. The brunette was wearing the crisp white Night Class uniform. Zero's eyes moved from the purebred's uniform to, what looked like another Night Class uniform in his hand. Zero eyed it closely before realization dawned, and he felt dread course through his veins.

"Good morning Zero." Kaname said. He eyed the silverette, wondering what he would do. Zero was extremely pale, and a look of horror was on his face. "Why do you have another Night Class uniform Kaname?" Zero questioned. His voice extremely weak because he already knew the answer. Kaname sighed, already knowing the silverette's reaction. He gathered himself, not wanting to do anything that might scare Zero.

"The headmaster and I agree that you should be moved to the Night Class, since you're a danger to yourself and the Day Class students." He said. Zero didn't say anything, and only stared at Kaname's face. "You'll have a room that's joined to mine, but for not you'll be sleeping in here." He finished. Finally Zero's eyes narrowed to one of his strongest glares, and Kaname waited for the reaction that he knew would come. Yet he raised an eyebrow when it didn't come.

Zero had turned his gaze from Kaname, to his hands. He was trying to gather his thoughts. He knew that Kaname and Cross were right, its just that he felt joining the Night Class would be admitting he was no longer a Human, but a monster. Yet he remembered as he had Yuki trapped. He remembered how he thought that her blood smelled delicious. Then his thoughts drifted to when he bit Kaname. He blushed at remembering all the feelings, and quickly shock his head.

He slowly got up, and sighed. He felt disgusting. He face mouth had crusted blood on it, and his shirt was slightly stained. His skin was sticky with sweat, and he scowled. Kaname noticed this. "You can borrow my shower, I have to fill out some reports later." He told Zero. The silverette nodded, and headed to where Kaname pointed to.

The pureblood sighed as he heard running water. It seems Zero wasn't completly opposed to being a Night Class student. Though he had a feeling that had more to do with him being in the Night Class then anything else. He read a report that was on his desk, and scowled at it. "Seiren." Kaname called. Suddenly Seiren his most loyal follower appeared. "Yes, Kaname-sama?" She questioned. Kaname handed her the report which she scanned through. Her face became marred in a frown. "It seems he is coming soon, and I would appreciate it if you could guard Zero. Don't let anyone harm him, and show him the same loyalty you show me." He ordered. Seiren bowed. "Yes, Kaname-sama. I will protect Zero-sama with my life." She said. She suddenly vanished from view.

It wasn't long before Zero came out of the shower. He looked at the uniform that was on the bed, and sighed. He dropped the towel on the floor, and got dressed in silence. When he was done, he grabbed the Bloody Rose, and exited the room. Kaname was sitting at his desk, when Zero came in. He looked up, and smiled gently. "Is this okay Kaname?" He questioned in a low voice. Kaname nodded, and found he couldn't take his eyes off the silverette. He put the report down, and then slowly got up.

"Let's go Zero. The others are waiting for us." He said. Zero nodded, and followed Kaname out of the room. When they arrived downstairs, silence fell among the crowd. One specific vampire by the name of Aidou Hanabusa, was glaring at the silverette. It made Zero uncomfortable, and he glared at them. Kaname sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As of today, Zero Kiryu is a new member of the Night Class. I expect you to treat him with respect." He said. Everybody nodded, and Kaname led them out. Zero winced when he heard the screams of the Day Class girls. When the door opened they all fell silent at seen the silver haired prefect.

Zero was walking alongside Kaname since he wasn't comfortable with any of the other vampires. He especially felt like pulling out Bloody Rose, because of a stupid blond vampire that was staring at him. He was about to reach into his coat pocket, when Kaname grabbed his hand. Zero sighed, and sent a look towards Kaname that told the pureblood that if Aidou doesn't stop there would be hell to pay. Suddenly he heard screams erupt from the crowd, and Zero turned to find all the Day Class girls staring at Kaname and him. It made him slightly embarrassed. They started whispering among themselves, and Zero sighed here them say stuff about how Kaname and him make a cute couple, and others about how they thought Kaname was attracted to Yuki. A few were jealous of the silverette and glared at him.

Kaname watched in amusement as Zero huffed at the gossip of the Day Class. Kaname didn't really mind that much, and found they weren't far from the truth about him and Zero. Meanwhile Aidou was furious and wanted to freeze the silverette. Kain noticed his cousins look and sighed. "Don't disobey Kaname-sama. Especially now Aidou." He told the blond. Aidou sighed, getting his anger back under control. He knew that in this Kaname was most likely kill him. Ruka though was also angry, and jealous of the silverette. While Takuma just found himself smiling.

When the Night Class finally arrived at there destination, Seiren appeared in front of Zero and bowed. "I'm to accompany you no matter where you go. Please do not hesitate to call for me if you get in trouble Zero-sama." She said. Everyone knew that Kaname had told her to guard him. Aidou paled, he had been putting together a plan to attack the Level D, but if Seiren was guarding him, then he couldn't do anything. Ruka to paled, but at the thought that Zero was more important to Kaname then that Cross girl. Zero nearly fell over, and he shot a glare at Kaname. The pureblood only looked innocent, and so Zero could only sigh.

As they got into class, Zero tried to find a seat he could sit in. He froze when he found that the only seat available was next to Kaname. He groaned as he went to the seat, feeling several glares on him. He hated this kind of attention. Zero could only hope that it wouldn't be like this everyday, well night. He was twitching to use Bloody Rose, and Kaname hid a smile behind his hands.

He knew that Zero always had a short temper, and found it endearing most of the time. When the teacher came in, he eyed the class. He wore a long coat that was black in color, and his eyes were black. His hair was sleeked back by grease, and dropped to his shoulders. His nose was crooked, and Kaname sighed. He knew the teacher's name was Reizu Ozika. The Ozika clan was always hateful of Hunters and Ex-Humans, and he was now staring hatefully at Zero. Kaname would have to have a talk with the man after class.

Class progressed fast, and finally it was time to leave. Kaname got up, and told Zero to go on without him. Reizu was starting to get ready to leave for the night. "Reizu Ozika, I hope you will not try to harm Kiryu-kun in anyway. If I do find you have, then I will make sure you're dust." He stated. His eyes glowed red with the threat, and Reizu stared at him. "B..but he is both Hunter filth and Ex-Human filth. Don't tell me you want him around!" Reizu shouted. "ENOUGH!" Kaname shouted. He couldn't stand when people talked bad about Zero. Reizu became quiet. "I will only tell you this once, if you harm him I will know." He said, before leaving the classroom.

Zero was already walking back to Kaname's room, when he found a bird flying towards him. It was a hawk, and landed on Zero's shoulder. Zero grabbed it, and found a message. He frowned when he read it, and then put it on Kaname's desk. he was going to have to tell the pureblood, who he knew would be furious. Yet, Zero wouldn't be able to refuse even if he wanted to. He just hoped that Kaname could keep his anger in check, or anything breakable would be destroyed.

When Kaname returned back to his room, he found the silverette waiting at his desk. "What is it Zero?" He questioned. Zero handed Kaname a letter, and he felt anger surge through him as he read it. A vase shattered nearby, and Kaname struggled to get his anger back under control. He looked up, and Zero found himself staring into glowing crimson orbs. "Kindly explain why the Hunter Association wants you to take care of this." Kaname said in a deceptively calm tone of voice. Zero gulped, never having truly seen the pureblood this angry. "I don't know, there are other Hunters nearby." Zero said. Kaname took a breath, his eyes still crimson red. "Tomorrow I will be accompany you then." He informed the silverette.

Zero could only nod, not wanting to refuse Kaname.


	3. Chapter Two: Level Es and a Guest

_Okay so I decided that I'm going back on track. I hope you guys enjoy this, and really tell me what you think. So lets begin. Also if possible, I would love it if I could see some fanart. Anyways thanks so much for sticking with me, I've recently gotten over a cold, and I was playing Dragon Age: Inquistion. I must say that I love pairing my male elf with Iron Bull, makes my perveted mind wonder how that would work out, but anyways back to the story._

_Also I've been wondering if you guys wanted to read my first Vampire Knight Fanfiction. The one about Zero and Ichiru having a sister who was born a vampire, called Yukiko. She's really known as a Blood Empress, a Vampire born to Vampire Hunters, with the power of a pure blood, but the thirst of a Level E. I've been thinking about it but I'm not so sure. Tell me what you guys think._

_Also I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling, I'm not using google chrome, and I want to get this to you guys as soon as possible. So sorry for that, but I try to correct most of my mistakes._

**_-Page Break-_**

They had decided to leave early. Kaname was still annoyed that the councile thought they could just order Zero around, but he couldn't do anything. Add that to the visitor that would be coming any day now, and you have an agitated pureblood on your hands. Most of the Night Class students not part of Kaname's inner circle tended to avoid being around the pureblood. So right now they were in a car, outside of a ruined warehouse. It was no surprise that Zero was sinking in his seat. Kaname was scary right now.

"Um, you didn't have to accompany me Kaname." Zero said. Kaname turned his glare on the silverette, causing Zero to sink even lower into his seat.

"I still don't know what the Hunter Association is doing, sending you out on your own. You were going to be sent into a nest of Level Es." Kaname growled. He was angry, and felt like tearing the President of the Hunter Association apart for putting Zero in harms way. No, on second thought he would rather torture the President. A sadistic smile started going across Kaname's face as he imagined the sceniero. Zero shivered, and decided that now would be a good of time as any. The sun was actually starting to set, and Zero had a bad feeling about all of this. Zero looked at Kaname, who nodded, and then got out of the car. Zero gripped Bloody Rose at his side. The air smelt like blood, and if it wasn't for Zero having recently drank from Kaname, then he would have likely been thirsty.

Behind him Kaname eyes were glowing. He was willing to take his powers out on a few Level Es. He mostly watched Zero, who was watching their surrondings. Zero didn't realize that since Kaname was the first person he drank from, he was becoming bound to him a little bit. Suddenly Kaname could hear the sound of somebody cackling insanley. He watched as Zero pulled Bloody Rose out. "They're taunting us." Kaname told him.

"Yeah no duh Kaname, I already knew that." Zero said. His voice was strained, and Kaname knew why. Zero didn't do good around Level Ds and Level Es. His memory still tainted from that night. He would have hated all Purebloods if it wasn't for Kaname saving him. Just as Kaname was about to respond, something launched out of the shadows. Zero quickly dodged, but it was able to cut his cheek. Kaname's eyes narrowed and he felt rage boil inside him. He could smell Zero's blood.

Before what attacked Zero had time to move, it immeditally became dust. Zero turned only to see Kaname with a furious look on his face. His fangs were showing, and rage was clearly written across his features. Suddenly more Level Es came out of the shadows, and started attacking. Both Kaname and Zero worked together to kill them. By the time the two were done, the sun had long since set, and they were standing in a sea of ashes. Zero put away Bloody Rose, and then stared at Kaname. His eyes were back to normal.

Zero was breathing heavily, and sweating. That was more Level Es then he thought. It was his first hunting mission too. Suddenly Zero was grabbed bridal style. He looked to find Kaname was carrying him. "Put me down Kaname!" Zero hissed in embaressment. Kaname didn't listen, but instead put Zero into the car. They were then off back to Cross Academy. Zero sighed, leaning aginst Kaname's shoulder. "Tired Zero?" Kaname questioned. Zero only nodded, his eye lids dropping. Kaname smiled. The ride was quiet as they headed back to Cross Academy.

_**-Line Break-**_

Zero had finally started settling into his life as a new Night Class Student. They still had gotten him a room that connected with Kaname's, but Zero could wait. After all it wasn't everyday that he was able to actually sleep next to Kaname. Though Kaname had been sleeping on the couch, and not on the actual bed. Currently though Kaname was working on something, when he heard the somebody come in. Outside a full moon hung low, illuminating the land.

Zero was currently sitting on the couch, a thick book in his hands. Kaname looked up from the reports he was reading, to find that Takuma was standing there, a frantic look on his face. "It's terrible Kaname-sama!" He said hystrecially. Kaname sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What is it Takuma?" He questioned. The silverette wasn't paying any attention them. Takuma took a second to gather himself before answering.

"My grandfather, Asato Ichijo, is coming tomorrow morning." Kaname just stared at him. He had a calm expression on his face, and Takuma was slightly taking aback by it.

"I've already known he was coming. If that is all Takuma you can leave the room." Takuma blinked, before nodding.

"Of course excuse me Kaname-sama." He said. Kaname nodded, and the blond left the room. Kaname then turned to stare at the silverette sitting on the couch.

"It's about time you take my blood again Zero." Kaname told him. The silverette looked up from his book. A glare was on his face. Kaname had been waiting for Zero to come to him, but he knew that was impossible. Zero didn't want to be associated with the vampires, and would rather he become a danger to those around him. Kaname wouldn't allow it. Zero was to precious, and if he had to manipulate Zero to get what he wants then that would be fine.

"No, I haven't felt thirsty." The silverette tells him. He goes back to reading the book, but Kaname clears his throat. He gets up and calmly walks over to Zero. He then grabs the books, and places it on the coffee table. Zero glares at him.

"I'm not going to take no as an answer. You're either going to feed from me by yourself, or I'm going to force feed you." Kaname warned. Zero kept glaring for a few seconds before giving in.

"Fine!" He growled. Kaname smirked, and then was harshly pulled down. He felt fangs become buryed in his neck and he sighed. It didn't hurt, but Kaname had trouble not feeding from the silverette in turn. After a few miniutes Zero pulls away, blood around his mouth.

"Go take a shower." Kaname simply told him. Zero got up and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door. Kaname sighed knowing that getting Zero to feed would be one of the worst times dealing with the silverette. At least he didn't have to worry about it that much. Suddenly Kaname heard something like glass breaking in the bathroom. He quickly rushed in, and found Zero standing in mute shock at the mirror.

"Zero are you okay?" Kaname questioned. Zero didn't say anything for a few minutes trying to gather himself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the mirror, I'll pay for it later." He told Kaname in a quiet voice. He was worried Kaname was upset with him. Somehow the mirror had broke on its own. Zero didn't have any idea how it happened.

Before Kaname had a chance to comment he suddenly noticed Zero wasn't wearing anything. Luckly Zero was faced away from Kaname, but Kaname could still see Zero's butt. Zero suddenly remembered the state of undress he was in went red instentily. He grabbed a toothbrush and threw it. Immeditally it hit Kaname square in the forehead. Kaname looked up to see an angry and embarresed silverette. "Get out!" Zero hissed at him.

Kaname quickly rushed out before the silverette decided to shoot him with the Bloody Rose. Immeditally the door was slammed shut. Kaname sighed, going back to his desk to work on reports.

_**-Line Break-**_

It was finally time for Asato to be visting. Many of the Night Class students waited in the main lobby. Zero didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. The only thing he did was watch Asato from the shadows. He didn't want that vampire's attention on him. Seiren was nearby, and kept guard near Zero. Zero was mostly calm, but the momment he saw Asato take Kaname's hand, he felt a sharp anger. He immeditally drew out Blood Rose, and with Ruka and Aido, threatend the elder vampire.

Asato eyed Zero, a sneer coming across his face. "I wasn't aware that you kept pets Kaname." He said. This not only angered Zero, but also Kaname.

"I'm sure you remember the Kiryu massacare Asato, this is Zero Kiryu. I hope you know what that means. Zero is a member of the Night Class. I also suggest that you leave before you out stay your welcome." Kaname warned. Asato sighed.

"For now I'll leave, but be warned that I'll tell the rest of the Council about this Kaname." He told him. Then he was gone.

"Alright everybody return back to your rooms."

"Yes, Kaname-Sama."

Kaname then turned to stare at Zero who was still holding Bloody Rose. "As for you Zero, I don't want you to do that again." He warned.

Zero glared at Kaname. before he decided to speak. "Sorry, next time I'll let those two handle it. Still that leech pissed me off!" Zero growled. In the back of his mind Kaname was smiling in amusment, but he knew how serious this was.

"I'm afriad that you now caught the intrest of the rest of the Vampire Senate. I want you to be careful Zero." Kaname gently told him.

"I will Kaname." He told the pureblood.

**_-Line Break-_**

Meanwhile Asato sat in the car. "Interesting, I'm wondering how events will play out Kaname. What will you do next." Asato began chuckling remember the anger in the silverette's eyes.

_**-Line Break-**_

Zero the next night wasn't paying so much attention. Something was bothering him. Also he was still embarressed over Kaname seeing him naked. _'I feel like something is going to happen soon.' _He thought. Kaname though was planning his next move. When they got back to the dorm, Kaname stared at the chess board. The knight was beside the king, and the queen was also beside the king. Kaname moved the bishop to stand in front of the king.

He need a new knight, somebody to protect Zero, and he knew just who it would be. After all, Zero was still loved like a son by someone in the Hunter Association. Kaname had thought about using Kaien Cross, but no he has decided on somebody else. Kaname wouldn't use the man like he had planned on using Zero. No, the man was too precious to Zero. Instead, he would manipulate the man's view of Zero being like a son to him.

_'You'll protect him. You'll be the knight to protect Zero. After all he use to be your student, Toga Yagari.' _


End file.
